1. Field of Disclosure
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a thin film transistor array substrate and an organic light-emitting display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus such as an organic light-emitting display apparatus, a liquid crystal display apparatus, etc. includes a thin film transistor array substrate including a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wirings. The TFT array substrate is formed of fine patterns such as a TFT, a capacitor, a wiring, etc., and the display apparatus is operated by complex connections between the TFT, the capacitor, and the wirings.
Meanwhile, since an organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is a self-luminous display apparatus, does not require a separate light source, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven using a low voltage and configured in a lightweight and slim shape and has excellent characteristics such as viewing angles, contrast, response speeds, etc., so that an application range thereof extends from a personal portable apparatus such as an MP3 player, or a mobile phone up to a television (TV).
Recently, as a demand for an organic light-emitting display apparatus having a compact size and high resolution increases, a demand for efficient spatial arrangement between a TFT, a capacitor, wirings included in the organic light-emitting display apparatus, a connection structure, a driving method, and quality improvement of a realized image has increased.